


Repairs

by Aloe_kun



Series: First Meetings [3]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Injury, Injury Recovery, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Robotics, Robots, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_kun/pseuds/Aloe_kun
Summary: Wilson finds a broken down robot on his travels. Not one to leave the injured unattended to, he fixes it up.





	Repairs

Wilson held the screwdriver between his teeth as he pushed a few panels back into place, having dealt with the damage behind them at long last. The midday sun was warm, so at least his hands weren't numb as they could have been on a cold day, as that would have made these repairs far more difficult to do. Not that it stopped them feom cramping while taking care of fiddy bits, though. Taking the screwdriver out his mouth, he tightened a couple of loose screws. It looked as though he'd almost finished repairing the bot. 

The scientist had found the robot the day before, leaning against a tree, completely unresponsive. He could only assume the other had been attacked and had been damaged in the process. Not one to leave the injured unattended to he'd taken the automaton back to his camp before night fell, and had begun repairing it early in the morning almost as soon as he awoke. The thought that maybe the bot could be an enemy had crossed his mind, but it seemed worth a try fixing it; he had the skills to do so under his belt anyway, so why not put them to use? In any case, he knew how it worked now, so judged he would be able to take the bot down if it turned out to be a foe. 

After reconnecting a few loose wires, Wilson gave the automaton a quick once over. It seemed like everything was in order. He'd just need to close the other back up and, with any luck, the bot would come back online.

"Here goes..."

He clicked the other's chest panel shut, sitting back a small distance away from the automaton. He watched intently for any sign that the bot was functioning.

WX-78's sysrems whirred as his systems rebooted, optics flickering to life. Code and data flooded his vision, showing the state of each part of him as it turned back on. 

This was... Unexpected. Last he could remember, he'd been being attacked by some monster he hadn't the information to identify, thrown against a tree, and been forced to shut down due to the severity of the damage to his system.

"SYSTEMS ONLINE"

His arms moved to push himself into sitting up, scanning the area. WX's optics quickly locked onto the human sitting nearby; and he could only assume that they had been the one that brought him here and fixed him. After all, this certainly wasn't where he had powered down.

Wilson tilted his head slightly to the side. Outwardly, he appeared calm, but inside he was in awe of the automaton and it's complexity (and secretly very pleased with his own skills). Part of him didn't expect the power on to work the first time he tried, but he was glad the bot was online regardless. 

Now there was only one thing on his mind; was the other an enemy? 

He kept his body language open, and spoke fairly softly. After all, if it turned out that the robot wasn't hostile, he didn't want to scare it or anything.

"Hey there" He smiled. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I AM FULLY OPERATIONAL."

If the human was the one who fixed him, WX had to admit to being somewhat impressed. They must have some skill in mechanics to be able to succeed in getting all of his systems completely online and functional.

"I ASSUME YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CARRIED OUT MY REPAIRS?"

"Yeah, that would have been me." The scientist chuckled softly, shifting a little. "Did I do it properly? I've never worked on something as complicated as you before."

"THE REPAIRS ARE OF A HIGH QUALITY." WX flexed one hand, testing the functionality and being suprised by how easily it moved. He'd only just powered on. "YOU HAVE MY GRATITUDE, HUMAN."

"Good to hear." Wilson smiled at the bot, pleased with himself. It didn't seem as though the other would attack him, so that was certainly a bonus. "Do you need anything?"

The automaton looked down at himself. "DO YOU HAVE MY CLOTHES?"

Wilson felt his face heat up. He'd taken them off to make the repairs easier, and had been so anxious to see if the other would actually come online that clothing the bot had completely slipped his mind. He sprung up to his feet, hurrying over to the chest he'd placed the item in.

"Right! Yes, just give me a second..." He clicked open the chest, retrieving the folded up garment. He quickly handed it to the automaton. "I'm sorry about that."

WX pulled garment over his head, standing up to pull it down past his hips. He adjusted it slightly, then kneeled on the ground. "I DO NOT SEE ANY REASON FOR YOUR APOLOGIES."

"I should have put them back on you before you woke up."

Wilson turned his head to the side, fiddling with his gloves. It was embarrassing for him to slip up like this. He was a gentleman, for God's sake!

"THEY ARE PRIMARILY FOR WARMTH. AND IT IS WARM. THEREFORE THEY ARE NOT ESSENTIAL."

WX paused. Why was he saying that? It wasn't necessary for the other to know, and he didn't see why he would be trying to make him feel better.   
He was only a human. Nonetheless, it was oddly comforting to have his clothing back.

"Well, anyway..." Wilson coughed quietly into his fist. "Anything else?"

"NEGATIVE. FOR NOW, I DO NOT REQUIRE ANYTHING ELSE FOR OPTIMAL PERFORMANCE."

Wilson was about to stand when he immediately thought better of it.

"I almost forgot!" He hit himself in forehead with a frown. "I haven't introduced myself."

"GO ON."

He extended his hand, leaning forward slightly. The automaton hesitantly shook his hand, and Wilson positively beamed. "Wilson P Higgsbury, a pleasure to meet you."

"MEETING YOU WAS BENEFICIAL TO ME AS WELL."

"So what can I call you?"

WX thought for a moment. "MY DESIGNATION ID IS WX-78. YOU MAY EDIT OR SHORTEN IT AS APPROPRIATE."

"Thank you. Well," Wilson smiled. "If you'll be alright by yourself, I should go check my traps."

He stood, dusting himself off. He should have checked them earlier, really, but he's been busy repairing the other. Looking down at the robot still sitting on the ground, he offered his hand.

"Unless you want to come with me?"

 


End file.
